Wendy
'''Wendy '''is the hidden antagonist and a recurring character of the Bob the Builder series, and the Puppet Pals series. She is Bob the Builder's girlfriend and business partner. Although Wendy is not a villain in the original Bob the Builder series, she became an antagonist in the Puppet Pals version of the Bob the Builder series in the 6th episode of season 3. She was also one of the two main antagonists of season 3 alongside Furious Bob the Builder. She is constantly being kidnapped by Furious Bob the Builder and she constantly has tape on her mouth due to Furious Bob the Builder putting the tape on it. The reason why Wendy was created as a villain in the Bob the Builder series made in Puppet Pals was because there are a few toys of Wendy that make her look angry and evil. She also looked angry and evil in a few Bob the Builder episodes. Sometimes Wendy talks and sometimes she has non-speaking roles. Towards the end of the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow, Wendy reforms and joins Bob's crew again. Personality At first, Wendy was a kind and innocent woman who was in love with Bob. However, in the 6th episode of Bob the Builder season 3, Wendy was revealed to be evil, angry, vengeful and mean. Appearance Wendy is a human with yellow hair and wears a green shirt, blue pants and yellow and brown boots. Likes Formerly * Swearing * Pretending to be nice * Being evil * Being mean * Threatening people * Killing people * Hiring hitmen * Crimes * Revenge * Ranting * Using angry voices * Accusing people of doing something they didn't do * Calling people rude names * Calling Bob and the gang and other people creeps and stalkers * Her plans succeeding * Leaving others to die * Watching others die and suffer * Abusing people * Avoiding jail * Being rude * Breaking laws * Destroying things * Doing evil laughs * Forcing people to do stuff that they don't want to do * Making people cry * People dying * People or stuff burning in or on fire * Violence * Seeing people cry or get sad * Matches * Fire * Lying * Being a hypocrite * Being a criminal * Being offensive * Doing what she wants * Saying death threats * Harassing others * Bossing people around * Not listening to others Currently * Helping others * Building and fixing things with Bob and the gang * Being nice Dislikes * Being killed * Being kidnapped * Her plans being ruined * Not killing others (formerly) * Not getting her own way * Telling the truth (formerly) * Being nice (formerly) * Being insulted Trivia * Wendy was close to being Pure Evil, as her actions were played seriously, and seemed to be more dangerous than Furious Bob the Builder. However, since Wendy redeemed herself in the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series, she is not pure evil. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Revived Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Angry Category:Villains Category:Characters who swear Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Redeemed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero